


I Just Never Got Round to It

by Alec_Brimstone5381



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Virgin Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Brimstone5381/pseuds/Alec_Brimstone5381
Summary: Obi-Wan just didn't know how to bring it up.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 279





	I Just Never Got Round to It

If only Obi Wan had been more...

It didn't matter. It was too late now.

Anakin sauntered around all afternoon. Posing and smirking and being so infuriatingly unsubtle that Obi Wan was sure the clones had picked up on something by now.

Since they'd kissed last week, they'd seen very little of each other. Anakin had been shuttled off on some outer rim mission the council had shifted him to. The seconds they'd caught in each others company had been sharp with tension, both passionate and, in Obi Wan’s case, absolutely kriffing terrifying.

As the evening came, the ship was passed to new hands, to continue its course without them. Anakin shot him a wink and disappeared into their cabin, leaving Obi-Wan just seconds to pass command to Rex and follow swiftly after.

The moment the door slid shut, Anakin pressed forward, undaunted. Reaching up with both hands, cold durasteel and warm skin, he brushed the sides of Obi-Wan’s face, bringing himself in, a deep breath tickling, catching, then sighing.

For a moment, Obi-Wan froze like a broken holo-film, then he swept back, casually putting some space between the two of them. Anakin blinked. Then raised an eyebrow.

“Would you like some tea?” Obi-Wan stalled.

“What?”

“Some tea, Anakin.” Then when Anakin didn't respond: “I'll heat the water up.”

He turned around to head to the kitchen, but was stopped by a persistent hand grabbing onto his upper arm.

“I thought we were good.” Frowned Anakin. 

Obi-Wan couldn't bear to turn and face him, terrified he's crumble at the sight of Anakin’s earnest eyes. He felt his breathes come faster and clipped, recognising the feeling of becoming overwhelmed crashing through him. The force bled around him, reacting to his tension, reaching in and reaching out, a pulse of emotion- kriffing emotions! - thickening the room.

“Obi-Wan.” Said Anakin firmly. 

No doubt his former Padawan was appalled by the lack of composure his old master was letting show. What a hypocrite he was, preaching peace and compassion whilst himself harbouring such turbulent feelings. His attachments were deeply welded into his very being and now Anakin could probably feel the full extent of it, still leaking out into the atmosphere around them. 

But.

There was always a but.

Obi-Wan had decided. He loved Anakin. He had promised him, and himself. That he would try. Try and break from what he had known his whole life. Try and carve out something new for both of them: two volatile souls in an order that didn't accommodate. From that kiss a week ago, Obi-Wan knew, he would try.

First though, he should clear some things up.

“Anakin.”

“I'm listening.”

Obi-Wan focused on letting the panic go, freeing his emotions to the force. Eventually, eventually, he turned.

Anakin’s face was scrunched in confusion and concern. Just a touch of self doubt in the loosening grip on his arm.

“I thought we were fine.” He murmured. 

“We are.” Assured Obi-Wan. “This is just… new to me. Rest assured I… care for you, too kriffing much I'd say…” He let out a sad chuckle.

“No such thing. You know the order is wrong Obi. Trust me here, it'll make sense.” Anakin leaned forward once more, but again Obi-Wan pulled back.

“It's not just that.” He muttered, already feeling the embarrassment creeping up on him, on top of the barely diminished panic before.

“Then what, old man?” Chuckled Anakin, sliding his leg up against him.

Obi-Wan’s breath hitched, but he forced himself to keep speaking.

“It's never done this.”

“Hmm… what was that?”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, then...

“I've never had sex, or actually, got close at all to doing anything of the sort.”

Anakin blinked, dumbfounded.

“You're kriffing kidding me.”

“My existence is not purely for messing with you Anakin. No, I'm not kidding you.”

Anakin swore something terrible in Huttese. He didn't let go of Obi-Wan though, so perhaps that was a good sign.

“You're telling me,” Said Anakin “That you are a 40 year old Virgin?”

“That would be… unfortunately correct.”


End file.
